


Shuck Me With A Griever

by BlazersEtc



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Complete crack, Crack, Crack Fic, Drug-Induced Sex, Grievers, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by request for a group of TMR fans who love Cards Against Humanity. Crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuck Me With A Griever

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a request. Complete and utter crack. You have been warned. No beta.

Thomas wasn't why what had possessed him to go into the maze alone while Minho stayed back in the medjacks tent. Usually, if one of the runners fell sick another runner would take their place for the day, but in spite of recent events that meant Thomas was the only other runner. Minho had told him not to go, buddy system and all, but Thomas couldn't stand the thought of doing nothing until Minho got better. So he'd snuck into the maze. 

It wasn't so bad being in the maze alone though Thomas missed being able to bounce banter off of Minho as they ran. Thomas knew the maze well enough to know that he was heading towards the outer rings and once he was there he would take a break and try to memorize a bit before heading back.

**

 

Thomas froze as that all too familiar clinking sound echoed off the stones behind him. A griever. Thomas was backed into a dead end with nowhere to go. The stone walls around him held no vines here and the walls were slick, his fingers finding no purchase. The sound grew closer, and Thomas could feel his heart rate going double time. Thomas's eyes widened in fear as he turned to face the griever , bracing himself for whatever was going to happen next. Maybe if he timed it right he could slide under and passed the thing and make a run for it.  
Thomas watched the griever come to a stop in front of him, eyeing the sharp needle that was placed on its mechanical arm. Thomas knew that no matter what happened avoiding that had to be his number one priority. If he got stung he was never making it back and he couldn't let Minho be right.  
The griever's arms whirled around, coming towards Thomas at lightening speed and Thomas nearly didn't make the jump out of the way. He bumped into the griever's leg, cursing as his arm was cut open slightly by the sharp metal there. Thomas stood quickly and debated walking under the creature to escape but in that second the creature moved lower to the ground and Thomas's escape was cut off.  
Thomas started to panic, this wasn't how it was going to end, it couldn't; and if it did he was going to go down fighting. Thomas put up both his fists, ready to fight his way out when he felt a sharp pain in his back: the needle. He'd been so distracted trying to find a weak spot that he'd completely forgotten the damn needle.  
Thomas had expected to feel the pain he'd seen Alby go through, to start screaming and losing his mind, but it never came. Instead Thomas felt...fuzzy inside, warm, like he was entering a dream state. Thomas blinked in confusion as he slumped back against the stone wall, the griever making no moves to drag him away back to W.I.C.K.E.D. Instead the griever stayed still, shifting ever so slightly like it was waiting for something.  
Thomas tried to tell his arms and legs to move, he needed to fight back, but whatever he had just been given had him paralyzed. Thomas tried to wrap his mind around what was going on, what could W.I.C.K.E.D possibly be doing? Why would they paralyze him and not take him?  
The griever reached out with its arm, touching Thomas's arm with it's oddly velvety...would you call it a claw? Tentacle? Thomas wasn't sure, all he knew was that it was holding onto him and it wasn't letting him go...but it wasn't taking him anywhere either. The action confused Thomas and he wanted nothing more than to get away from this thing and go back to the glade. The creature moved again , dragging the velvet texture across Thomas's skin.  
Suddenly Thomas felt hot all over like he'd just stepped out onto the black pavement in the hot sun in the middle of summer. At first, Thomas though it might just be from the adrenaline rush, the fear for his life and the complete confusion he felt, but then he realized that his cock was stirring in his runners undies.  
Thomas's eyes widened at the feeling, trying to make the problem go away. He was a hormonal teenage boy, problems like this were bound to pop up, so it wasn't like he was enjoying his current situation, he was terrified...right?  
The grevier moved it's arm to Thomas's chest, pausing there for a moment before moving it's leg to tear open Thomas's shirt. Thomas wanted to scream for help, to get the attention of anyone who might be able to hear him, but it was no use, he was paralyzed by the serum running through his veins.  
The grevier moved to run the velvety surface down Thomas's chest slowly, Thomas's breath hitching ever so slightly at the feeling. It wasn't the skin on skin contact he was used to from his brief explorations with Newt but it felt...good. Thomas shook his head at the thought, that was not a word he should be using to describe this situation. Thomas tried moving his toes again, trying to get away but all he could move was his head.  
The creature continued to drag it's appendage across Thomas's skin, slowly covering every inch of Thomas's naked torso before reaching down to tug on Thomas's pants, effectively pulling them off. Thomas blushed when he realized that this creature and probably all of W.I.C.K.E.D could see him in his runners undies. The thought quickly vanished when the creature slid it's arm down to slowly move over the bulge in the runners undies.  
Thomas shivered, a quiet moan escaping his lips and his cheeks colored further. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this...right? It wasn't normal, these things wanted to kill them, kill him. But Thomas couldn't stop the heat from rushing through his body or the sudden want to have more, to see where this whole thing went, and it's not like he had much choice.  
Thomas bit his lip when the arm tugged off his runners undies, blushing again when he was exposed to the air, the grevier shifted a little, using two legs to box Thomas in while it's arm moved to run the velvety surface over Thomas's cock.  
Thomas moaned, a little louder this time as a wave of pleasure hit him, his body shaking a bit as he leaned back against the stone of the maze. The feeling of something soft on his cock felt good and mixed with the odd drag the velvet texture was causing little moans to slip from his mouth, his eyes dropping shut. The grievers other arm, this one slightly smaller, moved to Thomas's thighs, running along the skin there before pressing itself between Thomas's legs and working them open with a strength that Thomas couldn't fight.  
Thomas felt a strange damp, slightly gooey feeling between his legs, something gently pressing against his entrance. When Thomas opened his eyes he saw yet another arm between his legs and his eyes went wide. Thomas didn't have any more time to process before a small tentacle, covered in the strange goo, was sliding inside of him. Thoms let out a loud moan, his head falling back against the stone once more as the grevier worked his body in ways that even Newt and Minho hadn't touched yet.  
Thomas had imagined what it would feel like to have someone inside of him but this...this was a whole new curiosity entirely. A third arm moved to Thomas's neck, running over the skin before little suckers latched on, hard. Thomas whimpered in pain only for his whimpers to turn into moans when the suckers applied a bit of pressure to his neck.  
Thomas bucked his hips down towards the arm that was still playing with his cock. Thomas hadn't even noticed that the paralysis had worn off, too lost in the sensations. The grevier slid a second tentacle inside of Thomas, the goo must have contained a pain killer because Thomas felt nothing but hot pleasure running through his body.  
Thomas's body was shaking as the griever's tentacles swelled inside of him, taking up more room and making Thomas feel so full he thought he might burst. Thomas's moaned increased in volume and frequency as the grevier began to move the tentacles ina nd out, dragging them along the inside walls of Thomas, and across something that made Thomas feel like fire was erupting in his belly.  
Thomas was sweating more than he ever had in his life, his neck was straining in effort and he was desperately trying to figure out what sensation to focus on. The suckers on his neck were driving him mad and the arm on his cock was vibrating as it moved and the tentacles inside of him...Thomas was having a hard time handling it all.  
The grevier seemed to notice because it started to move it's arm a little faster, wrapping it's velvety texture around Thomas's cock completely as it's tentacles moved faster, harder. Thomas was screaming,his back arching painfully hard as the rubber band in his body snapped. Thomas came hard, ropes of cum splashing onto the body of the grevier. The grevier didn't stop what it was doing, instead, it waited until Thomas's body was squirming in pain from over sensitivity.  
the griever withdrew it's tentacles and its arms, slowly lowering Thomas to the ground before it curled up in a ball and rolled away, leaving a very tired and confused Thomas on the stone floor.  
***  
Thomas wasn't sure how he'd made it back before the doors closed, his body was exhausted and he was limping worse than Newt, but just as he'd passed through he stone door they began to close. Thomas didn't even bother with the odd looks he got from his fellow gladers, having his shirt destroyed meant he'd had to come back shirtless and that mixed with the cut on his arm and all the dirt and sweat had them talking.  
He made a beeline for the medjack tent, thankful when he saw that Minho was awake.  
"I can't believe you went out there alone! What were you thinking Shuck-face?" Minho scolded, shaking his head as he looked over at Thomas, coughing a bit. Minho grinned quickly, "You weren't thinking, that's what."  
Thomas rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. How are you feeling Min?"  
Minho raised his eyebrows, "Like I got shucked by a griever. Or two. Maybe gang banged..."  
Thomas's eyes widened and he suddenly felt nervous.  
"Hey, Thomas, what's that on your neck? Makeout with a griever?"  
Minho started to laugh at his own joke but Thomas could only shake his head.  
You have no idea.


End file.
